


it's in the blood

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mind it, in fact, he wants more, he chews the muscles between his teeth, marking and bringing toxic sludge just below the surface, ready to break through if he doesn't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the blood

He presses his fingers into the grooves between the bones of Bruce's wrists, gripping tightly as he backs him against a wall. His mouth's hot against his neck and he's biting hard, Bruce's voice is barely a whisper of a moan and already Tony can feel him rutting forwards asking for more with pure body language. He doesn't mind it, in fact, he wants more, he chews the muscles between his teeth, marking and bringing toxic sludge just below the surface, ready to break through if he doesn't stop himself. Slowly, slowly, he pulls his mouth away and licks a stripe against the man's bobbing Adam's apple, feeling the swallow and the whimper for more that just barely breaks from Bruce's lips. There's heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, warmth spreading up, down, left, right and everywhere in between -- this is what he needs right now. He needs Bruce to continue rolling against him, he needs to feel the flex of fisted hands and the strain of an easily broken grip being fought against. He can hear the gasps of more more please give me more and it does more to Tony than he thinks it does to Bruce. 

He breathes in and bites in a new place, the noise Bruce makes is delicious. He savages the stolen skin in his mouth, sucking, chewing trying to drag the blood that would kill him in all sorts of painful ways or mutate him beyond all belief to him, to linger just beyond a few thin layers of protection. He bites harder, he wishes he could split the skin drink the toxicity in and make it his own as he ground harder against Bruce. His hands release the thick wrists and grab and hold the hips firmly against his, he can feel the hands in his hair, yanking, yanking and Tony can't stop the groan that hisses between clenched teeth. He wonders if Bruce knows how he wants to take parts of him and make them parts of himself. Bruce is pressing so much closer, trying to melt into him and Tony can't help but try to breathe through the thick smog of lust and pleasure. He feels like he's breathing in flames and they're only fueling the fire that's burning already. He whispers something against Bruce's mouth and doesn't notice when the other's hips stop and the pace changes.

Tony gasps and does notice that he's suddenly pressed against the wall, face first, that his shirt is being pulled up and off and Tony's trying to help now but he's finding it hard. He rocks forwards against the wall when Bruce's devil-mouth lands on his shoulder and sucks iron based hickies, he growls and grunts when he feels the mouth lowering to his spine. He feels like someone just doused him in gasoline and then lit a match, like Bruce's mouth is slowly taking him apart bite, by suck, by bite. He rolls and grinds forwards, there's a hand cupping him, massaging him and he wonders if Bruce wants to break through the flesh as much as he did, if he wants to take everything from him. Nails scratch at the wall, paint chipping under the pressure of the drags and he doesn't expect his climax to hit him so hard.

He sees white and green and red and every other color in the spectrum between, he hears Bruce purring praises, he feels the hand pressing forwards and the sudden wetness that spilt drops down his back. Tony doesn't know what this is, but he feels like there's something in his blood that sings to Bruce's.


End file.
